About Wonderking Online
Wonderking Online has been a commercial success in Korea for some time now ever since its debut in the winter of 2007. Now, RyuSoft has launched the game in the Philippines as well. Set in the mesmerizing world of Esiore, players will face hundreds of monsters of different sizes and shapes, explore dungeons from the deepest oceans to the coldest mountains, and more. WonderKing delivers a unique gaming experience in manhwa style. Gameplay The game is a free-to-play MMORPG where players find items in dungeons and quests as well as cash items which are purchased via real world money. Character movement controls are primarily keyboard driven with the game's interface through the mouse. The characters are in the appearance of super deformed characters with the background rendered in manhwa-style. Players can create up to three character slots per account. Upon registration, players will have a choice of four initial job classes for each created character. Features The Virtual Pet - A virtual companion that will follow you wherever you go. Pets act as friends and companions and can perform tasks such as battling with you and picking up your battle spoils. Transportation - They say that a journey begins with a single step. Why not buy a car or a mount to travel then? In WonderKing players can explore in their own choice of vehicles from karts to mounts. In addition, special potions are up for sale for faster traveling. The Warehouse - Ever find yourself in need of running back to town to store a precious item for safekeeping? Or experienced a full inventory? WonderKing solves the gamers’ dilemma by introducing the Warehouse system. Players will be delighted to have extra space even in the middle of the dungeon.They won't have to waste precious time running back and forth and instead enjoy leveling up their characters. Cooking - No more potions restock! With WonderKing's Cooking System, players can brew their favorite concoctions turning common battle spoils into potion savers. Siege War - War is coming to the world Esiore. Sharpen your swords, skills, and wits as players face off clans versus clans for glory and honor. Housing - A house is indeed every man's castle. WonderKing allows players to decorate and customize their own personal space. In addition, the virtual home gives an even extra storage space for their belongings. The Auction System is one place that is anything for buy and sell. Players can post items they have in their inventory up for sale even when logged off. It also allows searching and sorting of an item in easy to understand categorize for a better shopping experience. Characters Job Classes Background Story For eternity, Baalon, the King of Demons, was filled with hatred and loathing towards God. Convinced that serving God only imprisoned and robbed him of his free will, Baalon broke loose from the heavens to claim his independence from his creator. Believing that human beings were nothing more than inherently inferior creatures controlled by their sinful desires, Baalon sought revenge by plotting to enslave all of humanity, God's most precious creation. In order to execute his sinister task, Baalon created the Gate Stone which granted him the ability to enter different worlds, leaving the human world defenseless and vulnerable. Immediately, Baalon set his sights on wreaking havoc and destruction on the inhabitants there, enveloping the Esior Continent into unrelenting tragedy. The realm of Hades, unable to care for the growing swarm of deceased spirits clamoring for eternal rest, was desperate to end this bitter massacre. In order to restore order back to the human world, they sent a mercenary troop comprised of their best warriors called Zero Force to wage war against the Sinistry of Devil of Demon King Baalon. Although they fought valiantly, Zero Force was lamentably defeated and Esior fell into the hands of the Sinistry of Devils. With no one left to oppose them, the Sinistry of Devils easily infiltrated and seized control of the human world. Although the number on the Sinistry of Devils was few, they cruelly exercised their supremacy deep within the cities of countries, transforming treacherous traitors into their loyal subjects and brave generals to insignificant beggars. Gripped by the wickedness of the Sinistry of Devils and plagued by the recent attacks of monstrous creatures, humanity found no relief in sight and suffered in endless turmoil. Despite enduring infinite pain and sorrow, human beings fiercely hoped for the arrival of a hero to drive out their foreign invaders and bring back peace. Fortunately, a famous prophet names Jexius received a vision from God and delivered this hopeful message: "The Holy King will rise from the desolate island to cleanse the blood of the filthy and erase the dark shadow that looms over all humanity." According to the prophecy, anyone who wishes to be saved from this torturous hell must await the arrival of the Holy King who will be the WonderKing, who will save the world from darkness. Official Site Official Philippine Site References Wonderking vs Maple Story